The white cat
by Kkratos
Summary: Just something for fun
1. Chapter 1

Damn it, damn it, damn it. I can't believe it. I am a failure. A flop. Useless. I think my face describes my emotions pretty well at the moment. Sistine was just in a major crisis and I missed my chance. Well, I didn't just miss it - I watched it fly out of the window, laughing maniacally at me as it went. Ugh. Earlier this afternoon a carriage had arrived on the front drive. As the rest of the class and I watched, a man with retarded, blonde, shoulder length hair stepped out. I later learnt that his name was Leos and he would be giving lectures on military grade magic. I was stood with my friend Dan, a couple of feet behind Sistine and Rumia. Leos scanned the crowd and his eyes fell on Sisti, my Sisti. He walked purposefully over to her, in his stuck-up, 'I'm too important for you' manner and said,

"Sistine, will you marry me?" The whole crowd, including me, gasped. Who was this guy? Who did he think he was?

"Leos… I… I…"

"I haven't forgotten the vows we made as children. We are destined to be together." I was struggling to take this all in. Leos had just proposed and was going to forcibly wed her to him! Not if I had any say in this he wasn't. This could have been my big time to shine. But Glenn spoke up first. To be fair, what he said was OK, but I could've done it so much better. Yet all I could do was stand, helplessly as my chance slipped away. Still, I'm sure Sisti is swooning all over him now. All that effort I put in to try to win her over, the dates and the extra study classes we ran. Everything has come to nothing.

For the rest of the day I felt absolutely terrible. The scenes from this afternoon replayed over and over in my mind, making me feel worse and worse. I barely spoke, not even to Dan. The lessons went by like a blur. I felt like I was in another world, looking through a lens into the one I was living in. After what felt like an eternity, the day was over and students began slowly dispersing. Rumia left. Sistine left, no doubt going to a study class. Glenn picked up the few pieces of parchment on his desk, wiped the whiteboard and left. I was all alone in the classroom now. Ughhhh… This day… I decided I might as well go home too - I have nothing better to do now that… No! I won't think about that. I stand up and start gathering up my textbooks and quills.

"Hey." I jump. I hadn't realised Dan was still here behind me.

"Hey," I respond, straining my voice, trying to sound as cheery as I could. I don't turn around. I can't look at him. He's concerned about me and it's for something so ridiculous. He puts a hand on my shoulder,

"You alright? This last lesson, you've been really out of it."

"Yeah," I say unconvincingly.

"It's to do with what happened this afternoon right? I know how much Sistine means to you - I've been your friend long enough to know that. If a stuck up git like Leos proposed to my crush, I'd feel the same way"

"Yeah, anyone would feel the same. It's more the fact that Glenn swooped in to 'save the day'. It should have been me, it was my right to stick up for Sisti not that bastard!" Tears start to flow. I'm ashamed, but I can't stop them. We stand there awkwardly, neither of us not quite knowing what to do. Finally, Dan says,

"Don't worry Luke. You'll win her in the end. Trust me, if anyone deserves Sistine's love, it's you. Anyone can see that." I wipe away the tears from my face.

"Thanks Dan. You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow. I've got somewhere to be."

I finish putting my stuff away, get up and walk out the classroom.

Dan's POV

Wow. I knew Luke liked Sistine, but I didn't realise it was this deep. Next to him, my feelings for Rumia are practically nothing.

"Alright mate, see you tomorrow. Don't worry too much about it. Be patient, you'll win her eventually. Get home safe,"

"Yeah, I will. " He walks out the classroom leaving me alone. I hope he'll be okay. He'll have recovered by tomorrow, I'm sure. Or, at least I hope. It's funny how I'm so focused on him and not my own romance. To be fair, his feeling are far stronger and I don't mind putting my fantasies on hold. Rumia and I are good friends and I'm fine with that for now. Not that I'd say no to it becoming something more. I should probably be getting home now. I walk out the classroom and into the corridor. I see Luke turning a corner at the end of the corridor. Strange, that's not the normal way out of school. I turn right, taking the direct route home. As I pass through the library, I spot Sistine browsing the shelves. I get an idea.

"Hey, Sistine,"

"Oh, hi Dan,"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not really. I'm just looking for my next bit of light reading." I check the size of the spine. Of course they're thicker than my wrist. Sistine's definition of 'light reading' is definitely different to mine.

"Oh, good. It's just that I… I was wondering… About Luke… Ugh, what am I saying?"

"I think I know what you're trying to say. Don't worry. I lost my interest in Leos long ago."

"That's not what he's worried about," I mutter to myself.

"Is he still here?"

"Who?"

"Luke. Is he still at school?"

"As far as I am aware. He went left from the classroom, towards the astronomy tower I think."

"I'll see what I can do to wipe off that depressed face he's been wearing all afternoon." She returns the books she had in her arms to the shelves and walks off, back the way I came. After hearing that I know it'll be all fine. I know Luke's feelings for that shiro neko. I walk of down the corridor and head home.

Luke's POV

I'm still walking along the corridors of the school. I've reached the astronomy tower now. No one seems to be here. The few students still at school I assume would be in the library. I lean against the window and look up at the sky. It's late now. White specks burn brightly on the midnight blue canvas. I gaze into the cosmos. A shooting star suddenly shoots across the sky, falling over the horizon. Oh, how I wish I could be with Sisti right now. Caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the approaching steps. Slender arms curl around my chest and I'm pulled into an embrace from behind. Ahh, soft. Wait this is…

"Hey what's wrong you look down," That angelic voice. I know instantly it's Sistine. I try not to be so conscious of her chest pushing on me but it feels so nice. I can't turn around yet, I don't want to lose this moment. This is good.

"No I'm fine, just starting gazing," I feel her head move, it seems she's also admiring the night sky.

"Wow they really are beautiful." I see my chance. Mustering courage from deep below, I whisper,

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you." I don't know if Sisti heard that or not but I hope she did. I doubt I'll get another chance like this. Her delicate white hair tickles my neck as she moves her head again. She's resting it on my back. She whispers,

"I think I know why you are so anxious... It's about Glenn isn't it?" She figured me out, just like she always does. I slowly nod my head.

"I just..." Come. On. LUKE, JUST SAY IT, "I just…" But Sistine places her hand on my mouth. So smooth and pretty. Sistine whispers into my ear,

"It's alright… I know what you're feeling. I also..." I turn around and her face turned scarlet. She hits my chest and hides her blushing face,

"Don't make me say it, you idiot!" I bring my arms around her waist, and pull her close to me. Sistine shows no resistance at all and looks up at me. Her dazzling green eyes slowly shut. I lower my face and our lips met. It was a delicate kiss. We pulled away, but not willing to wait anymore I move in to another kiss. It was more passionate and tongues met and twirled for the greatest few minutes of my life. We once again painfully pull apart to catch our breath.

"Luke I, I can't stay much longer. Rumia will worry and I..." I don't let her finish. I kiss her quickly and bring her into my embrace. I whisper,

"It's alright, we can finish this another time. Go get back, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Sistine nods and hurries away down the corridor. From the window, I watch her walk out of the school and into the dimly lit streets. What a great night


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't slept that well in a long time. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I unwillingly began preparing for the day ahead until I remembered what happened last night. A smile spreads across my face. Today is going to be good! I dress myself and double check my appearance in the mirror. It might have been because of last night, but I'm slightly worried I don't look too great. I change my hair about five times and change how my clothes are arranged at least a dozen times. Eventually, I end up putting it back to how it originally was. Just as I was about to change it again, I thought, what the hell am I doing? Sistine loves me, she loves me for who I am. I finish getting ready and heat breakfast. I shout 'bye' to my mother, who's probably still fast asleep and run out the door, only to realise how early I actually am. Well, the rising sun is a lovely, relaxing view to enjoy. I took a leisurely stroll to the school in the crisp morning air, fully taking in the the amber and orange light falling down on the town, promising sunshine and warmth for the rest of the day.

After taking a few detours through the town market, I eventually reached the school. Its massive buildings tower over the students as we walk in. It's weird coming in to school with barely anybody else here. I see a few students walking around still half asleep, but no one I know. I continue my stroll through the school until I reached that corridor. I stop to reminisce. I could relive that moment over and over, until the end of time. What a good night that was; I doubt I'll forget it. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing now, best hurry to the classroom quickly before anyone sees me. I open the door to find no one inside. Wow. I really am early! Even Dan isn't here! Smiling to myself, I sit at my desk and kick my feet up. I close my eyes and before I know it, I've dozed off into a daydream. There I was with Sistine, playing in a meadow of flowers. With the sunlight gazing down on us, we run through the buttercups hand in hand, laughing and smiling. We then have a picnic and ahhhh… I'm shaken awake. My eyes flicker open, a look of contempt on my face at being interrupted from my dream. Glenn is staring down at me.

"You're here early Luke, not very usual for you. Any reason for your change of heart?" He inquires.

"Sensei, no offense, but you are the one who normally arrives last. I just feel that today is going to be good and I want to make the most of it," Knowing that I'm right with my snipe, he shrugs and responds,

"Well I'm taking it more seriously now, and it's a bit more fun now so..." At least he is motivated, that's a change. Ahhh, all I want to do right now is to get back to dreaming of Sistine. She just so... Perfect.

Unluckily for me, I don't manage to get to sleep that much longer. Students begin to file in, the noise level increases with it. Dan arrives and nabs the free seat next to me.

"Hey," I say, "you good?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never felt better,"

"Something happen last night?" It sounds like he already has an idea of what happened but I tell him anyway. For the next five or so minutes, we talk about nothing in particular. Then my focus wavers from the conversation. Sistine and Rumia had just entered the classroom and taken their seats at the front. I can't help but think about last night; again. Eventually Glenn-Sensei returns from whatever he was doing and class starts. We begin to actually learn something new, it seems Glenn-sensei has decided to put some effort into his work, which annoys me. It's not that us learning is bad, it's that Sisti will have more of a reason to like him. As Glenn was lecturing about a fight he took part in with the military, and what spells would be most effective in what situation, Sisti looks back at me, those emerald green eyes met with mine. She turns red, obviously recalling what happened between us and turns back to face the front. How cute. I notice her casting glances back at me until lunch break.

Glenn finally finishes his lecture and actually gets a light dusting of applause. I get up and start to make my way down to Sistine in the front row but Glenn the bastard got there first. He asks if was was feeling alright, as her face was red. She told him she was fine and it was silly of him to worry. Sistine walks out the classroom, leaving Glenn behind, slightly put out. I follow behind. Rumia must have gone on ahead as Sistine doesn't wait for anyone. After the congestion in the hallway cleared up, she notices me and slows down a little, allowing me to catch up. Without a word, she tentatively takes hold of my hand. It's a nice feeling; holding her delicate, soft hand, our fingers entwined. I lead her up some stairs that come out onto the roof, securing us some private time. We sat in a window arch and Sisti rests her head on my shoulder. We stay there for a while just watching the world go by and the birds fly past chirping. Sisti gazes at me with longing eyes and I know exactly what she wants. I lean in and kiss her lips. Like yesterday, it was light, but it was more than enough to show my deep love for her. I lean in again. This time we kiss more passionately. My tongue pushes its way past her lips and begins exploring her mouth. Our saliva mixes. I can't get enough of her. My hand goes up the front of her uniform, and starts caressing her silky soft skin. I say gently when we eventually break the kiss,

"I love you, Sistine." Sisti comes to my chest and hugs me.

"I love you too, Luke." Of course this moment was blissful but like yesterday, it had to come to an end;the next lesson was soon to start.

Rumia POV

I didn't see Sistine all lunchtime. We had arranged to meet in the cafeteria but she never turned up. I hope she's alright. She's late to our final lesson as well. My guess is that she was with Luke. She came home late last night and all she spoke about was that boy. It was obvious that that boy had the hots for Sisti, he had for a long time. It seems that last night he finally made his move. I had noticed that Sistine kept looking back at Luke, then blushing, her absence this lunchtime confirms my suspicions. Luke isn't back either, now that I think of it. Just as I have this thought the door swings open and Luke strolls in nonchalantly, apparently unaware of his poor time keeping.

"Making up for this morning are we Luke?" Glenn asks. Luke checks his tattered leather pocket watch, his eyes widen slightly.

"Is that the time? Sorry Sensei, I guess I just lost track of time."

"Well, you're here now. You haven't missed much. White Cat wasn't with you was she? She hasn't returned from lunch break either." Luke hesitates, as if weighing up his options.

"No idea, sorry." He walks off and takes his seat up near the back, next to Dan. I barely have time to take my eyes of Dan before the door opens again and Sistine enters, blushing sheepishly. She hurries across, trying not to draw attention to herself, and sits down in her regular seat next to me. All Glenn can get out of her is a, "Sorry Sensei," and the lesson restarted.

Luke POV

The final lesson of the day was uneventful but I didn't mind that so much. The school day would be ending soon. I had nothing planned for later, I could go home and relax in the comfort of my bed. I was so looking forward to dreaming of Sisti again. The sooner I get home, the better. I wasted no time in packing away today and wishing all the relevant people a good rest of their day. I joined the sea of bodies surging through the door. I was walking out of the main entrance when my hand got pulled from behind. I know this soft sensation. It's Sisti. She tugs on my hand and I stop and turn around. Her uncomfortable fidgeting suggests there's something she wants to talk about.

"Hey, um. Can we talk?" Sistine asks in a shaky voice.

"Erm, yeah, sure." I'm not quite sure where this is heading. She leads me back inside the school and finds a quiet corridor. She seems to think, trying to best work out how to word her next sentence.

"Luke, I. I'm going to be leaving soon…" I'm shocked. I try to speak but the words don't come. But we've only just become lovers. This can't be happening! No! You can't take away my Sistine. No. I don't refuse. She's not mine. A lump begins to rise in my throat. I can try. Not again. Why oh why it this happening? I knew our love was too good to be true. I'd had dreamt about this for over a year. To think that it had finally become true? Haha. Who was I kidding. I look up from staring at the floor and try to meet Sisti's gaze. Her face is an expression of struggle and conflict. Is this as hard for her as it is for me? Sistine turns away. She continues,

"How do I say this? Um, Luke, this is going to sound strange but, please, I want you to come with me…" I try to process this information. She actually wants me? Even though she's leaving she can't leave me behind? She looks up at me and must of seen an expression of shock plastered across my face because she's punching my chest and saying, "I knew it was something strange to say!" Before she can say anything else, I press my lips into hers. I don't want to ever leave this moment.

"Of course I'll go with you Sistine! I can't think of anything else I would want to do." She looks up at me again and turns as red as a tomato. She hesitates. In a quiet voice she asks,

"Hey, can I ask another strange thing?" I nod. "Could you… Could you…" She mumbles something inaudible, "Could you stay at my house tonight…" My heart speeds up to maximum speed in a matter of seconds. I manage to squeeze some words out of my lips,

"What, what about Rumia?" She has mischievous look on her face now.

"I'm pretty sure she knows about us already, but I'm sure she's asleep now…"

"Well then let's go…"

Sistine grabs onto my arm and we walk out of the school into the street. Twenty minutes later, we arrive at the Fibel manor. This should be exciting


	3. Chapter 3

We walk up the front drive. Luke's mouth is hanging open and he's gazing at our grounds. Maybe he's not used to this much land. I open the front door quietly and beckon for Luke to come in. I can't believe that this actually going to happen! My head is mess, I can't think straight and my emotions are everywhere. I'm nervous but very excited. I tiptoe up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Luke swiftly follows, but also makes no sound. Does he want this as much as me? I lead him along the hallway to my bedroom. I peek round the door, hoping Rumia is fast asleep in her bed. She isn't there; even better. Now knowing that it's all clear I walk in and lock the door behind Luke. It's just me and him now...

Luke's POV

Unsure about what's going to happen next I sit myself on her bed. It smells of Sistine. The bed is right by a window, I get a sense of nostalgia looking at the stars again like this. I turn my head to see a stripping Sistine. She hasn't noticed my gaze yet, I decide to enjoy this beautiful sight. She finally looks up to see me almost drooling over her perfect figure. She shyly smiles and starts to hide herself but stops. She slowly walks over to me. I take in all this moment has to offer. Then, my shirt is grabbed, tugged off and thrown away in an instant. I give no resistance at all. She sits next to me, almost on top of me. Her hands trace down the lines on my chest and stomach, it's almost tickling. She reaches my trousers and ponders for a bit. Once they had fallen all the way to my feet, Sistine uses her hands to caress my body. I pull her into a deep kiss as our limbs entwine on the bed. Our hands our exploring everywhere, up and down each other's body. Our tongues fight for dominance in each other's mouth. We come up for air. As we slowly untangle ourselves, Sistine grabs something from her bedside table. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but after a second glance I knew. It was a condom. (yes, an 1850s condom aka magic ). I'm surprised at how ready she was for this she was, but I wasn't going to turn this opportunity down. Using her slender finger she opens the packet and puts the protection on my erect dick. I can't believe this is actually happening! With Sisti!

I push her down into the bed, straddling her. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment. I softly ask,

"Are you sure about this?" The only reply I got was a determined nod and a lustful smile. I lower myself closer to her. So close I can hear her panting breath on my skin. I give a deep kiss and thrust my hips forward. I feel her hands digging into my back as I slowly push forward. I look down at her face to see it contorted with pain. I stop to say,

"I can stop now if it hurts to much." But the reply I got was a kiss and a whisper,

"Please keep going," I held her tight as I continue to move my hips back and forth. I go slower to help ease off the pain and kiss Sisti to relax her. It seems to have worked because her hands aren't digging in so much. There was almost a feeling of constriction on my dick as her tight self squeezed me. It seems the pleasure has finally begun for her as I hear muffled moans sound from her lips. At this point I knew it was okay to go faster. Her moans began to get longer and louder. I suddenly became aware that Rumia could be in the next room, not to mention, her parents could be nearby. I didn't want any unexpected visitors tonight. I kiss her harder to muffle the moans. It quietens her a bit, but the sound of her pleasure turns me on more than I thought. It was when I stopped kissing her I hear her voice, almost concerned.

"Hey Luke, I've got this really strange feeling right now…" But the mixture of Sistine talking and moaning put me in a trance. I almost forgot she said anything while I kept hammering inside her.

"It's alright, just calm down . You'll feel even better, I promise." After those words I feel her arms around me relax. She also begins to move her own hips in the same time as mine. Sistine's moans were getting louder and louder. It got so loud at one point I was worried that Rumia or someone else would hear them.

"Luke, the strange feeling is back but it feels amazing!" I was about to finish too. With one last deep thrust I climax and feel my cum filling the rubber ball. Sistine's body fell limp as the pleasure from the orgasm engulfed her. Wow! I bring Sisti into my embrace.

"I love you Sisti," Her unresponsive body manages to give me a hug in reply. We lay together on the bed, our bodies still connected to each other. Kissing slowly, we doze off to sleep.


End file.
